


Enjoy the View

by KaworuMakino



Series: Eiji Thirst Week 2020 [5]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaworuMakino/pseuds/KaworuMakino
Summary: Day 5 - stripper Eiji. Eiji watches some porn and gets some ideas.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Eiji Thirst Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876594
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: Eiji Thirst Week 2020





	Enjoy the View

**Eiji's POV**

"Can I see more?" the first man asked, seated in his chair with man number two gyrating against his lap.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

The stripper (or, I suppose, porn star hammily acting as a stripper) finished lifting his shirt up over his head and threw it off to the side.

"Nice," the first actor said, reaching his hand up and feeling the stripper's hard pecs and abs.

"I've got more to show you too," the stripper said before he started to pull down his pants.

The rest of the video went about as one would expect, and I ended up finishing earlier than I had anticipated. Sitting in a mix of surprise and that post-orgasm vaguely gross feeling, I found myself wondering if Ash would ever find me hot in such a situation. But did I have the nerve to try?

* * *

**Ash's POV**

It was mid-afternoon on a rainy day and I was sitting in the office/spare storage room of our apartment when I noticed the sound of Eiji's footsteps out in the hallway. I didn't think much of it; he had been going about his day doing chores and mulling over photographs while I'd been typing away at my computer. We'd passed occasionally in the hall and shared a quick kiss but we'd mostly given each other space to work on our own projects. 

Still, we hadn't spent much time together since lunch and I wanted to change that. I'd just reached a good stopping point in what I was writing, but more importantly I just missed my boyfriend. 

"Hey Eiji!" I called out, hopefully loud enough for him to hear me anywhere in the apartment. "How's about I make us some hot tea and we—"

As I swiveled my chair around I found myself at eye-level with Eiji's chest. When had he entered the room, and so quietly? He turned my chair back around and pushed the keyboard back, making room for himself to sit on the edge of the desk. He stared down at me with a startlingly unreadable expression, as if he was trying to flatten out all sense of emotion. 

"Thank you, Aslan," he said, bringing his hand up against my jaw and tilting it slightly to look up at him more directly, my eyes meeting his cold, intense gaze. I gulped. "But I thought I could warm you up instead."

With those words he tucked his head down to give me a kiss and he quickly went deep, brushing up against my tongue with his own and periodically nibbling on my lip. I moaned. 

"Besides," he pulled back and said in a low voice. "We both know you never let the leaves steep quite long enough." With that he started rubbing his hands over my chest. I felt an immediate desire to remove my shirt but when I reached my hand down to lift it up Eiji stopped me. 

"Now, now," he said. "Not yet. Enjoy the view first."

He proceeded to lift his own shirt up over his head and threw it off to the side. His nipples were hard and looked as enticing as always, and his belly had a little roundness to it that I always found adorable. Then there was the beginning of his happy trail with the soft black hair leading down to the already obvious tent in his pants. I reached a hand up to one of his nipples and pinched it. He moaned, letting a touch of pleasure slip out from beneath his cool facade. 

"Eiji," I said, continuing to play with the nipple. 

"Yes, Ash?" he asked, straining to bring a dry and unbothered tone back to his voice. 

"Not that I'm not enjoying seeing you like this, but...what are you doing?"

He averted his eyes and pouted. I pinched his nipple again, harder. He moaned and I got another glimpse of the beautiful slackened mouth he always had when I played with his chest. 

"I, ah..." he slumped his shoulders and started blushing, back to using his normal voice. "I wanted to be sexy for you. To put on a show you could like."

"I already think you're sexy, Eiji," I said softly. I brought another hand up to his shoulder and felt him ease into the touch even as he kept blushing. "Did you get ideas from a porn video again?"

He resumed pouting. "Is it so wrong to look for ways to...to..."

"Eiji," I said. He looked down at me, embarassed. "I always enjoy my time with you. Always. And this has been fun, too. But don't strain yourself. Just be yourself, do what you want to do."

"In that case," he said, lifting himself up off the desk and sitting directly on my lap. "I want to keep stripping for you." He then gave me another kiss, hungry, wanting. I kissed him back, running my hands over his bare shoulder blades as his fingers roamed over my chest, still clothed. I moaned. 

"There's still more, Aslan," he chided, lifting himself up off of me long enough to pull his pants off and toss them to the floor. Now he had nothing but boxers on as he rubbed his ass against my crotch, and he was so aroused that I could see pre-cum seeping through his underwear. If I didn't get out of mine soon then I would have the same problem...

"Let's do something about that thing I fell pressing up against my ass," Eiji said coldly. Was he going to try and bring back the low voice? I shuddered. Now that it didn't carry the worrisome hint of nervousness I found it...kind of hot. 

Eiji stood back up and undid the fly of my pants, grabbed at the waistband of my underwear and pulled it down enough for my cock to pop out. He then got down on his knees and grasped my dick firmly in his hand. I moaned. 

"You look amazing as always," he said in his normal soft voice before taking my cock into his mouth. He sucked and bobbed down, already taking half of my length and I bucked my hips involuntarily as I moaned. 

"Shit, Eiji..." I said. He kept sucking and squeezing the base harder with his hand. Soon squelching noises resounded as he bobbed up and down more quickly. I kept bucking, loving the feel of his throat. At this rate...

"Not yet," Eiji said, lifting his mouth off my cock with a pop and looking up at me with cool eyes even as a strain of saliva linked from his lips to the head of my dick. I gulped. How was I ever going to last like this?

"I haven't even given you a lap dance yet," Eiji said. I gulped. The next thing I knew he was grinding his barely clothed ass against my dick. I looked up at his broad shoulders, down the beautiful curves of his back and down to that amazing bubble butt. I reached my hands down to the waistband of his boxers. He turned back over his shoulder to look at me. 

"Like what you see?" he asked, this time doing an impersonation of my own voice. I gulped. 

"Jesus Christ," I said. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Eiji said proudly before reaching his hands back and slowly shimmying his way out of his underwear. I watched more and more of that beautiful ass retreat the cage of the boxers until his skin was resting up against my slick cock. I was hard and throbbing up against his ass cheeks. "This is the part where you can both look and touch," Eiji cooed. 

I didn't need to be told twice. I motioned to stand up and Eiji gave me enough space to fumble out of the rest of my clothes as quickly as possible before sitting back down. He returned to his position in my lap, facing away from me. I patted him on the shoulder. 

"Face me. I want to see your face while I fuck you," I said.

The steely dominance on his face gave way to heat and want. "Oh, Ash." He complied and I began rubbing our cocks up against each other as I snaked a hand around to his ass. I grabbed a bottle of lube from one of the desk cabinets and drizzled some on my fingers. I returned them to Eiji, teasing his hole. 

"Mmm," he moaned. I slowly began to enter him. 

"Ash!" Eiji panted. 

"Is this keeping you warm enough?" I asked. 

"Mmm, yes, but...I want more."

"Oh I'll give you more."

I started pumping my finger in and out of him as deep as it would go then added a second and third. 

"You're so hot down here," I said. 

Eiji just moaned, bobbing up and down on my fingers. I wrapped my free hand around his shoulders and planted a soft kiss on his neck. He looked down at me with a mixture of affection and sheer lust. 

"Thank you, Eiji. Like I said, you're always so sexy." I then gave a particularly forceful fingering up against his prostate and he cried out loudly. 

"Aslan! Fuck me!"

"Will do." I positioned his ass so that the hole was right above my cockhead and I began to press up while he pressed down. Soon the first three inches had slid their way inside. 

"Mmmff," I moaned. 

"Ash!" Eiji cried out. He bobbed up and down slightly, slowly. We took it easy, gave him time to get used to the stretch before he looked down at me and simply nodded. I thrust up, going all the way home balls deep. 

"Eiji!" I cried as I pistoned in and out. He met my thrusts with his own, taking me as far as he could, his own cock bouncing hard and lewd against my chest. 

"Won't last long," he panted. 

"Me either, Eiji," I said. It was only about thirty more seconds before we came almost in unison. 

As we slowed and breathed heavily, coming back down from the high, Eiji brought a hand to my jaw and caressed it. I felt a tear begin descending my cheek. 

"Was that...did I look...stupid?" he asked softly. 

"No, Eijj," I whispered, tilting my head up to give him a soft kiss. "Never. That was a great show."

He blushed and averted his eyes, but the smile that creeped along his lips betrayed his shyness and went straight to my heart. 

"I love you baby," I said. 

"I love you, Ash."

"Now let's get cleaned up. We have company coming over tonight."

Eiji's eyes grew wide as he stood back up. "Shit, I forgot! I need to make tea!"

"We need to shower first," I laughed. "We still have about an hour." 

We then walked to the bathroom where we held each other under the running water, tight, close, just enjoying the feeling of each other's skin and warmth.


End file.
